We Tigers
by Intricate Fox
Summary: Fandral catches wind that he may not be as skilled as others in sexual encounters when hearing from a tryst that the resident God of Mischief wields more skill then he ever did. Fandral researches to see if what he has heard is truth. Slash. Fandral/Loki MA
1. Chapter 1

**Based around this Prompt: **_Fandral has always been proud of his rep as a lover in Asgard. However, one day he overhears a few of his past paramours whispering and speaking praises about the lovemaking skills of Loki. This starts to eat at him from the inside and one evening, after getting drunk, he seeks out Loki. Cue sex to see who is better in bed._

Not sure if this is what they wanted, but what the hell. I'll give it a shot._  
_**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for MARVEL.  
**Warnings:** Slash. Sex scenes. Porn. Loki is a warning by himself.  
Title came from a song by Animal Collective.

**Chapter One:**

* * *

It happened in the throes of passion (_as was often the case in Fandral's experience_) only possessed his mind even further when he was kicked out of the maiden's sheets and sent on his way.

The maiden in question was that of Lady Vara, a court royal and rumoured _Goddess_ in the handling and shame of men and their pride. Fandral had gone to great lengths in wooing the maiden to her bed, the momentous journey he went through to gain only the rarest of flowers to leave by her step and gaining the most succulent of sweet treats to offer with pretty poetry.

Lady Vara was most tedious in ignoring his affections, for she knew the reputation Fandral the Dashing had made of himself in the halls of Asgard, so all she allowed were polite delegations and the quirk of her ruby lips. This caused no pause in Fandral's plans of conquest.

For if _he_ had a reputation, she must know of _hers_ as well, the boasts of fine warriors and scholars alike with her name spewing from their lips often followed by "_the best night of Yggdrasil_."

The Lady Vara had given in to Fandral's attentions only when he had gone out of his way to acquire a jewel necklace with astounding magical properties, the wearer rending them with the power of healing for small abrasions.

They did not come without a price, for he had journeyed long with his companions, which included the first two princes of Asgard, to find the materials necessary to craft such a piece. Thor, the eldest son of the King had jested along their route declaring that if the Lady Vara did not accept his gifts they could claim him a fool of a prince forevermore.  
Loki simply rolled his eyes at Fandral's methods to court, and agreed that he would enhance the gems with their dormant properties, but seemed amused nonetheless at the warrior's trying nature.

This found Fandral the Dashing presenting the lovely maiden, much older in her years, though still beautiful and youthful thanks to the powers of Idunn's orchards, with the found himself thrown to her duvet and sprawled between her lovely thighs.

The copulation itself was, well, it was everything the men claimed in spirits and over banquets.

The Lady Vara was simply a_ lynx_ in the sack. She was strong and she rode him until his breath hitched painfully in his chest and made him yell out when was due. His head spun pleasantly as he rutted into her, taking joy in the gentle mewls and loud moans which elicited from her pretty mouth.

And in it was competition to see whom could last the longest without coming to completion, their eyes would meet sparked with the game written in the crinkles of skin and panting mouths, daring one another to give in.

He dragged his lips over any bit of skin he could touch, played delicately with her womanhood, stroking and fingering just to see her eyes roll up and her back arch like a cats, curls of flax falling behind her head and onto the pillow.

She would serve him between his legs with lavishing strokes of her hot tongue, sucking the bulbous head and spilling his leaking seed onto her chin, swiping a finger across it and suckling it in her mouth. He groaned in anguish, pulling her back up so they may continue to see who may hold the longest.

It was with little regret that she won, the Lady Vara following only a moment after that he came and rocking through their orgasms together, their breathing fast and heavy, slowing down as he slid out of her and fell into the red silken sheets, slick and wet with perspiration.

They did not speak for what seemed like an eternity, their throats hoarse with exhaustion and over exertion from their yells. He would not be surprised if the whole kingdom heard of their rather voluminous dalliance.

Soon their breathing became even, the Lady Vara was obviously not the coddling type and continued to lay spread out and wrecked beside him looking thoughtfully at the carved ceiling. He sighed in satisfaction and looked over to her and though her face was flushed there was an amount of disinterest laden in her features, as though she had just simply run a few laps around the battle rings.

_Now_, Fandral was not a sore loser in any cases, and the reason for this tryst was purposefully for finding out just how much of an animal the Lady Vara was in between his legs, but never had he seen boredom laced in the expressions of his conquest once relieving them of his length.

Often they would stutter and stammer out his brilliance, but all he gained from the flaxen maiden was calculating silence, and it was_ off_ to say the least.

"Was that not to your liking?" he managed to ask, his voice rough. Lady Vara passed her gaze over to him one of her fair eyebrows raised incredulously.

"No, no, it was very pleasant" she answered in a kind voice, petting him on the shoulder in what he could only assume was consolation "In deed you are one of my better conquests of passing"

"But, not the best?" He asked frowning, supressing his bottom lip to quiver out into a pout. He would be lying if he did not say he was in some aspects vain about his renowned and spoken of talents. He had heard on more than one occasion the efforts of his prowess around the tables and passing maidens.

The Lady Vara shrugged slightly "You are perhaps set into my top three conquests, maybe even second if I think about it, Odr had a suitable amount of obligation but he did lack stamina…"

"So whom is first?"

"I should not tell, for he is a very private man" she answered with a breathy sigh "Yet word among the ladies of court and other passing maidens tell me the same, despite his wishes of indiscretion. I do wish he would visit again, but I am afraid he is not one for growing affections"

"I have heard of no such man" Fandral replied, brow still furrowed in detriment "I would have heard of his boasts of conquest as I do all the other warriors"

"Ahh, but he does not take pleasure in announcing his conquests. You see Fandral, he respects a ladies privacy and dignity _without_ shouting out to fellow men of his conquests."

"Who? Who is this private man who makes the Lady Vara shiver with anticipation?"

Her brown eyes found his dark blue ones and hummed in the back of her throat, considering whether to share this secret. Fandral schooled his face into a more pleasant and endearing smile, hoping that his attempts of nonchalance would allow her to speak the name that sat waiting on her delectable tongue.

"_Loki Odinson_"

Fandral did not mean to let the bout of laughter escape from his mouth as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked to her, eyes crinkled in mirth "Loki? You must be jesting Vara, the second prince would have to be most inexperienced in the endeavours of touch, he does not even like to be embraced as a _friend_ let alone a _lover_"

Vara sat up, her eyes narrowing knowingly "It is no jest warrior. You underestimate your prince's abilities"

"We are speaking of the same Loki are we not? Tall fellow, dark hair, frightfully pale, likes to spend every hour of the day with his nose stuck in between the pages of a heavy tome?"

"Intelligence is very endearing" Vara supplied, wrapping a finger around a flax curl and playing with it "But yes we speak of the same Prince."

Fandral blinked owlishly in disbelief, scoffing slightly at the notion that the unsociable prince, the trickster and mischievous young man that he was, was reputable in the minds of women as a deviant in between sheets. He wondered if Thor knew of his brother's exploits, but shook his head realising that Thor would often taunt his younger sibling for his seeming lack of them.

Loki had never spoken against his brother when he spoke of it in front of others, simply smiling and drinking from his goblet after making a back hand comment of no interest in such endeavours.

_Well he is a talented liar_, Fandral mused still trying to wrap his mind around this information. The thought of the second prince moonlighting as a sexual conquest was simply unknown, and he wondered why Loki had never been caught out before.

"Loki Odinson?" Fandral repeated not realising that the Lady Vara was growing restless, fidgeting with her sheets before lifting herself from the bed all together "_Loki has sex_?"

"Well obviously" Vara snapped picking up the deposited necklace and touching the dark gems fondly "What did you expect? Did you expect a son of Odin _frigid_ in his encounters? You may think they call him Silvertongue for his quick wit and persuasion with words, but truly I believe the name originated from the many maidens he has lain with, if you understand my meaning"

Fandral shivered slightly, and was ashamed to find a slow arousal creeping through him at those words. He would never call Loki by the name again, for that he was certain.

"Thank you for the necklace" was all Vara said before sending him on his way, left to stew over this new founded information in a haze as he walked back to the palace and his chambers.

* * *

Loki was _beautiful_, no one could deny this, but he was also made of _ice_.

In youth when travelling rites of passage and changing functions of his Godling body, Fandral often found himself staring at his closest friend's younger brother, fantasies of his tantalisingly white skin against his own of bronze.

Hair as black as ink pushed away from his elvin face and his deep green doe eyes would often send the warrior in training into fits of lust. He was different from the other Aesir males, slighter in build and lither in battle, resorting to the female art of Seidr as his chosen weapon.

Fandral at the time would not spar with the prince, afraid that any simple action would create heated friction beneath his thighs and let known the urges of adolescence.

As time passed by, so too did Fandral's infatuations with Loki, he simply marked it down as a simple phase of hormones and relenting will. Nobody would ever know the name he screamed into his furs when left to satisfy himself in his youth.

This piece of information of Loki's apparent sexual deviance should not be able to affect him as it did, so Fandral moulded it down to simple curiosity and disbelief.

_Surely _the trickster's prowess was not as renowned as Lady Vara had him to believe?

He would simply take a page from one of Loki's books and research for himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote porn. Go me!  
There's four more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the rights, therefore they own me. I'm surprisingly okay with this.  
**Warnings:** Porn, smut, slash, slight implied incest (blink and it's gone), talks about rape

* * *

"Loki Odinson?" Lofn asked kneeling between his legs and attempting to suck him off, her chestnut ringlets bounced as she looked up at him from her position a small blush coming over her features in reminiscence "He was amazing"

Fandral nodded as she stroked a tongue down his length, stroking the base and cupping his balls, fondling them gently as she continued her progress. He had heard the same from the other two maidens he had bedded that week listening repeatedly to the praises they lavished the second prince with and practically cooing his name with remembered ecstasy.

He groaned as Lofn's tongue swished around his head, licking away the leakage with assumed relish.

"_Ahh_-but what made him amazing?" Fandral panted, taking the chestnut ringlets in hand and pulling the lady's maid away from his manhood so she may answer without obtrusion. She pouted slightly but answered nonetheless.

"Well" she started thoughtfully, tapping a finger on his hardened cock "I suppose you could say he was very, umm, _attentive_"

"Attentive?"

Lofn hummed as he released his grip, licking away the new spurt of cum which escaped his prick "You know" she declared, waving a free hand "He knew exactly where I wished to be touched, placed my needs above his own. It was quite the tryst…" The maiden cut off with another pout as though she had been denied a tasty treat.

Fandral frowned "What else made him your best?"

Another hum as she looked up to him, an impish smile spreading across her features, cheeks flushed "Well, he was very…"

* * *

"- _Giant_" Lorelei finished through a gasp as he thrust against her, breathing heavily as her hips were slammed against the trunk of the large ash, her legs twined around Fandral's waist as he rutted into her "Never again have I had a length quite as large as his"

"He was truly that big?" Fandral grunted, determined to keep up the pace. Lorelei was one of the few childhood friends of Loki's, trained to be a seidmaster next to him along with her sister Amora, he was surprised to hear that Lorelei believed the prince her first as well as his.

"Most assuredly dear Fandral" she stated clearly, her copper curls falling around her shoulders and down her impressive chest, her blue skirts hiding their obvious dalliance as he continued to fuck her against the tree "And I should know, I'm not exactly a blushing maiden"

Fandral gave a forced smile as the information sunk in. He could never recall seeing Loki in all his glory, as a prince he had his own private bathing quarters and shared no wish to join in the communal ones as Thor often did. The other warriors would tease him and snicker that perhaps the younger prince's length left much to be desired; obviously they had all underestimated the prankster.

"What else?" he gasped out, but Lorelei by now had caught on to his questionings and narrowed her teal eyes in suspicion

"Why do you want to know?" she asked carefully "Why don't you go…"

* * *

"- ask him yourself?" Freyja completed, lying half across his chest, sun spun curls spread like a halo around her head as they rested in their quarters after a somewhat vigorous workout. A manicured nail traced random shapes along his arm, draped lazily over her "Loki is ever so good with words, he would do more justice in explaining how he pleases his partners"

This wasn't the first time one of the many maidens Fandral had bedded in recent (a fine fifteen in counting) had suggested the same. All of them had some name of another maiden who had referred the prince one they experienced Loki's talents, it wouldn't surprise him if Loki had made his way through half the female population from simple gossip.

"Oh and his words" Freyja praised, her eyelids fluttering "Soft and smooth, slow and resonant, he knew exactly what I wished to hear while knowing _precisely_ where I wished to be touched."

Another repeated sentiment.

"Freyr was also quite pleased with his company" Freyja stated lightly as though an afterthought.

"Freyr? Your brother slept with Loki as well?"

"Concurrently" she purred playfully snuggling further into his side, oblivious to the look of repulsion pasted on the blonde warrior's face.

See this is why Fandral never brought up Freyr while laying with the Goddess Freyja, he could stomach a lot of things, but incest didn't seem to be one of them. Suffice to say he rushed out of her chambers abruptly after, excusing himself with forgotten duties.

* * *

Fandral sat in front of his golden platter, the meats laid before him untouched except for the gentle prods he made with his fork. Laughter broke out down the opposite end of the table, where Thor was boasting about another wench he had lain with to all the other warriors whom flocked around him. Fandral's eyes flickered to where Loki sat, always beside his brother, and only interjecting his thoughts and opinions when prompted to do so.

The youngest prince Baldur sat beside Loki straining to listen to his eldest brother's declarations, frowning in confusion when Thor would give a filthy innuendo allowing the men to laugh and Sif to seethe. Baldur leant over to Loki in these instances whispering in his ear what Thor had meant, the dark haired prince had grinned and answered without hesitation.

Loki had obviously lied to Baldur seeing as he paled sickeningly and looked at Thor as though he had just crawled from a pile of dung. The blonde haired warrior could not help but smirk at Loki's teasing, having been found on the end of them one to many times and still managing to laugh at the jibes and jests forced upon himself.

Thor continued to reel off the night he had spent, locked between a maiden's thighs, Loki seemed bored of the proceedings and casually rolled his eyes, sipping from his goblet and letting Baldur steal off his plate.

A week ago Fandral would have simply placed Loki's nonchalance to his brother's conquest as petty jealousy, now however it was obvious that Loki was all but interested, for he had no doubt already slept with the maiden Thor spoke about.

It occurred to Fandral that Loki was a man of many secrets, and while he knew almost everything about everyone, no one knew much about him save the royal family, but even then he could not be certain.

He wondered if Loki had heard the words and names given to him behind his perfectly postured back. _Ergi_, played along the lips of the warriors when in the company of their own.

It had become somewhat of a debacle when on reconnaissance's and battalions in neighbouring realms for warriors to sit around camp, heavy with mead and spirits and blurt out the first things that came to their tongue, despite if what was being spoken of was treasonous on so many levels.

War was long, and with rarely any women to consort with it was not unheard of in these times for warriors to take pleasantries in their comrades.

It was an unspoken oath; whatever happened in the battlefield, _stayed_ in the battlefield.

It was Theoric who had spoken up on this one occasion, sexually frustrated he had come to mull in one of the larger tents with a bottle in hand. Fandral was present and so too was Hogun, a number of other warriors sat around laughing and making jest, breaking off as Theoric sat down and simply jeered "Always flittering about like a pansy in the fields, you'd think he was born of different genes, the little _ergi_"

Upon this a warrior inquired to whom he was speaking of, though they already knew, they had spoken of it before, just the other night the doe eyed trickster had come in and reprimanded them for inhaling so much alcohol in his regal tone before leaving with a swish of his green cloak.

_Ergi_ was again on the lips of half the warriors who continued with their foul drinking games.

"That trickster of course" Theoric spat, gesturing a hand wildly "Here we are, an age from civilisation with nary a pretty bosom in sight and there be Loki, teasing and jesting and always with that devious smirk, _the brat_. I gamble he is well aware, mind you"

The warriors gave a murmur of consent, some shaking their heads in sympathy.

"Starved for touch" one warrior had commented "He'll be begging for us before long"

And then started the usual ritual which Fandral had to block his ears to, looking down at his dangling feet as he sat atop a barrel. Hogun was quiet but ever observant, listening to all the little filthy desires the warriors coveted for the second prince.

His lack of immunity to their words could not be helped, as they pondered having Loki spread beneath them, screaming and vulnerable, breaking the usual control and icy wall he prided himelf around, and finally begging for someone to spear him through and leave him wrecked.

What a picture it made with his pretty face and green doe eyes, dark hair falling in a dark halo around his head, sprawled beneath a hulking warrior, mewling and whimpering.

Fandral's youthful urges had arisen in that instance, but quickly spoke up for Loki "You should be ashamed of yourselves gents, that is our prince you speak of, and though in merriment you are, it gives you no right to speak in such ways"

Silence had fallen and Theoric had glared, the tension growing heated

"Nobody speaks of what happens in the privacy of our camps Fandral" the warrior had growled angrily "It is all in jest, surely you are aware I am not as _daft_ as to act. Odin would have me _beheaded_. These be words and taunts, no harm no foul"

Another bitter silence as Fandral turned away, gritting his teeth together.

Though Loki was perhaps not one of his closest friends, the trickster had managed to pull he and his companions out of trouble on more than one occasion, and these jests were beyond the petty ramblings of the drunken oafs. These words could have them sentenced for_ treason_.

"I think" Hogun had stated quietly but clearly enough so every head may turn to him, he lifted his dark gaze which flickered from Fandral to the surrounding warriors "That if your jests were to reach the ears of the other Odinsons, it would not be as simple to name them as such."

An audible gulp ran through the tent, gazes cast downwards in shame and fear. Even Theoric had looked slightly perturbed from this statement, for they all remembered the fate of Bragi when he had made movements on Loki while in the presence of Thor. He had been bed ridden for weeks, and fled whenever Loki was near, yelping whenever Thor was close behind.

A shiver ran through the warriors in memory, and near fell off their seats when Loki entered not moments later, eyes narrowed at their obvious drinking binge. Fandral thought Theoric would pass out when Thor appeared not a second later next to Loki, a smile plastered on his face and none the wiser to the words that had just been shared.

Presently Fandral supposed Thor still believed his younger brother to be untouched and innocent, protecting his brother's virtue as though he were a maiden flower. The dashing warrior wondered if that was Loki's plan, he ever was a manipulative critter concerning Thor.

And the poor bugger fell for the innocent act _every single time._

Though, considering Fandral _too_ had thought Loki still inexperienced where copulation was concerned, he supposed he had been just as duped by the Trickster as the rest of them.

"Loki tell" Thor now declared to his brother whom simply cocked an eyebrow and looked at his brother with feigned amusement, the ghost of a smile playing along his lips "You have been journeying Alfheim for the past month, were there any conquests in your time away?"

Everyone close looked to Loki, who simply widened his eyes innocently and looked up at his brother "Conquests Thor? What time have I for those? The journey was simply a quest for knowledge of the Hringr plant that lies on the borders of Mimmald and nothing more"

_The little liar._

Knowing looks were passed among the warriors and Thor barked his buoyant laughter clapping his brother on the shoulder jubilantly with a bright smile.

"You are the same as you ever were Loki, if you could, you would marry your tomes"

Loki smirked and teased "They would please me more than any other could for that I am certain"

_Oh,_ he was _sneaky_ that trickster prince, carving his words to appease Thor in such a way, he knew _exactly_what he was doing.

The notion made something tingle uncomfortably in Fandral's stomach.

How could this man of mystery and lies be one of the most sexually reputable men in Asgard? The name on the tongues of many maidens and men?

Curiosity and jealousy curled in Fandral, but for what he was not quite sure. Green eyes met his and he quickly looked away.

First of all he would make sure Loki was as comfortable with his male companions as he was with his female ones.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the follows!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rights reserved for Marvel.  
**Warnings:** Slash

* * *

After conversing with Freyr (the memory still fresh from Freyja's words dissuaded him from sleeping with the fellow) he found out that Loki's repertoire did indeed extend to a considerable amount of males in Asgard. Not as many as his female count, because they were least likely to boast and spread rumours.

Indeed the first man Freyr suggested was the archer Hodur, whom apparently was one of Loki's closer confidants. Hodur was quiet and abashed when Fandral approached him, a gentle looking young man with a surprising amount of naivety. After playing pretty words and smiles, Fandral managed to get Hodur to agree to a dalliance, Fandral leading the dance.

It had been a while since Fandral had lain with a man (_nearly two months_!) but he found it just as pleasurable as the other times, even more so with Hodur's high yelps and gasps. He could see why Loki favoured the auburn haired man.

"So" Fandral started once they had gained their breath, seed splattering across Fandral's abdomen and the cotton sheets. Hodur still made harsh whimpers but seemed to enjoy himself nonetheless. It was now or never he supposed "Hodur, I'm afraid to admit I require something of you"

The young man looked at Fandral with expectancy, a slight trace of hurt from the ulterior motives, but understanding mingled within it

"Yes I thought as much" he sighed "You've never spoken much to me beyond the exempts of weather. What is it you require? One of my mistletoe arrows?"

"No, just some information" Fandral stated with a small smile at Hodur's confusion

"Information? Information of what subject?"

"Loki"

"Ahh.." a fond smile played over the archers lips, biting his bottom lip and propping himself up on his shoulder "A favourite topic of mine, though one I fear I cannot reveal all about"

"So it's true then, you and Loki, engage?"

"Well, yes, but you already seemed to know that"

"I did, but I was curious as to whether his prowess was just as grown with the males, as it was his females"

"Oh yes" Hodur replied without hesitation and a quick nod "Yes Loki is simply splendid in his copulations. I often wish he were not as distant as to deny any affections one may give him, but he doesn't like to be weighed down, which is why I think he moves from one being to another. My prince would not like for any to grow attached, too late for that I suppose…. I believe I found myself rather in love with him; he was my first you know? It's hard not to grow adoration, and I think that is what scared Loki away"

Fandral nodded in sympathy, slightly wondering why Hodur was revealing all of this when he had just stated not moments ago that he wouldn't. Naïve described the archer most becomingly, but at least he knew that Loki's attentions did not lie just with their female counterparts.

All Fandral wanted to know was what to _do_ with all this information now that he had it?

* * *

Hogun disarmed him once more, Fandral's sword clattering to the dirt encrusted battle ring creating a small dust storm before Fandral stooped down to scoop it up with a grunt.

"You are not focusing friend" Hogun stated shaking his head "Your mind is clouded and useless"

"I wonder why" Fandral replied scathingly as he turned to look at the opposite battle ring where Sif and Thor were brawling using hand to hand combat. It was not they who captured his attention, but the lithe young man propped upon the barriers, novel in hand and not the slightest bit of care that Sif had just swung an impressive blow into his brother's gut.

His pale skin was luminescent in the heavy sun light, his dark hair shining against the rays, ruffled slightly with the breeze. Fandral could spy the long inky eyelashes caressing his cheeks as the emerald orbs lay downcast towards the wordings of the small book outstretched in slender hands.

Hogun sighed, shaking his head at the blonde warrior whom turned back to his friend and smiled sheepishly.

"Why this information astounds you of Loki, I have no idea" Hogun grumbled, walking towards the weapon storage Fandral in tow, skipping slightly behind his grim faced companion.

The dashing warrior _had_ to confide in somebody, and Hogun was often perceptible of his friend's countering thoughts. He had told Hogun of what he had found out about the second prince, and was surprised to find that Hogun did not appear in the least bit interested.

"I do not deny that the number is quite impressive of Loki's dalliances" he admitted, face as stoic as ever as he placed the sword back upon its shelf, Fandral doing the same with his own "But I have always known Loki prefers his encounters to be in privacy. Not once have I thought him as innocent as his brother believes where his sexual conquests lie. The man is simply too much of a tease to still be named frigid"

"So you knew?"

"Without care, and so to should it be with you" Hogun asserted clearly, meeting his dark brown eyes with Fandral's periwinkle ones "What Loki does should be none of your concern, and he would tell you as much if you were to ask"

Fandral pouted slightly, Hogun already moving to find their next weapon of choice to lay waste upon. He studied a mace carefully all too aware of Fandral's mounting questions and opinions. He knew Hogun was right, what Loki did was of no consequence to him, apart from sullying his name slightly with his devious exploits, no longer under the impression he was the best lay in Asgard.

That somehow grated on him.

Was it not his territory? What right did Loki have to it?

Fandral was a warrior and member of the best, but beyond that his talents lay in the wooing of maidens and men alike. Now his boasts seemed empty, and felt as though Loki were somehow openly mocking him without Fandral realising for so many years.

Every eye roll and jibe he had settled on jealousy, but now it was obvious they were out of pity, for the man whom must declare of his brilliance then simply let it stay in the beds of conquests.

Loki was ever cunning, and now his silent laughter followed Fandral to the bedroom, making him squirm between sheets and sweat with anticipation, whether entangled with another or alone.

It created a hollow sense of injustice.

He had been living a lie carefully crafted by the Trickster prince, the truth of it was his ego was undeniably hurt. Hogun seemed to guess this from the tense silence, clapping his friend on the shoulder with the ghost of an apologetic smile, a couple of quarterstaffs in his hand.

"Loki is known for manipulating individuals to his will" the man stated knowingly "Do not fall for his traps, do not acknowledge his deeds, move on before he dares ensnare you and you find yourself grovelling at his feet, burning with curiosity for all his carefully crafted words. I _know_ you friend; I know you have had a slight spot for Loki ever since childhood. Do not let him uncover it"

He pushed a staff into the blonde warrior's hand and led him to the doors so they may peer across to where Sif and Thor still battled, Loki ever resilient to his surroundings. Fandral smirked slightly when Thor had started to fall near his feet, the trickster raising them soundly as though knowing beforehand that his oafish brother would land there, and only lowering them once Sif had dragged him back off.

Hogun was still watching him carefully "All these truths you have uncovered will do you no good. Leave them to rot lest Loki play you to his will"

"You make me sound so naïve" he complained, twisting the staff slightly in his hands as he walked onto the field, dust kicking beneath his feet and smothering his boots. He was reminded of Hodur for some inane reason "I am not such a fool to fall for Loki's antics, and I have no wish to strike up long forgotten lusts. I am merely confounded and bewildered that is all. And to be honest slightly disappointed that my prowess in bed has been over looked by the tricksters own wiles"

"Lying in self-depreciation will take you nowhere" Hogun grunted, standing opposite his friend a few paces behind and twisting the pole arm in his hand like a baton "Forget Fandral, that is the only thing you must do"

He was right of course, when was he not? Hogun was logical and unwavering in his thoughts, his opinions sound and held with a rare wisdom. Nothing good will come from approaching Loki, and in the end what did Fandral actually expect from their confrontation? Staking claim in all maidens? Berating him for his own misfortunes? What exactly was he to accomplish?

What exactly did he _want_ to happen?

An image of slender fingers drifting upon tanned skin flashed into his mind which he shook away needlessly. Fandral's emotions and feelings meshed together unpleasantly, for while he viewed Loki as a friend of sorts, he would always remain his first childhood crush and obsession, the forbidden fruit tempted before his adolescent self. And oh, _how tempted_ he remained, more so now than ever before.

Hogun was waiting, grim faced and ready for a response. It was with little regret that the dashing young warrior agreed, nodding slowly after a brief hesitation and being the first to attack with his quarterstaff.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed! 2 more chaps to go!  
I had a lot of fun writing this story, so it's great to get some feedback :)  
I desperately needed a break from writing Teen Spirit, and this was a really distracting outlet. Not that my followers are pleased I suppose. But ehh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to Marvel. They own my soul.  
**Warnings:** Slash

* * *

Fandral recalled a memory.

When Loki was three turns of the Asgardian suns, Fandral held his hand.

Thor, ever the doting brother, had rushed off to obtain more pastries from the dining tables. They had been playing on the open balcony with its green hedging as the ceremonial ball inside raved on. The young Fandral spied his mother dancing with his father in a particular fast moving dance, stepping from side to side, holding hands and switching movements routinely.

It had become a well-known fact that Thor always had his hand in his little brother's, always leading the dark haired prince toddling after him, always holding for fear his little brother may wander and become lost in the vast expanses of the palace.

Only this one time did Thor allow his brother's smooth hand to another, after deigning it was time for pastries and dessert. He had relieved the dark haired child's little hand to his closest friend with a small warning of keeping Loki protected. Fandral had agreed, for what else was he supposed to do?

Thor had dashed off to procure sustenance, leaving the smaller prince and the blonde haired friend alone in the alcove. If any were to pass, all they would see was the younger prince's hand enveloped in his, staring into the party with wide eyes and curiosity, their eyes roaming over the large crowd of dancers inside.

Fandral had been dressed in a smart azure tunic and brown breeches, Loki in his little green vest and cream trousers.

Loki had shifted restlessly beside him, anxious for the return of his older brother and the delicacies he had promised him. Loki's light grip felt cool against his own, and it was with a small amount of disappointment that the hand left his to reach out to the return of his brother's.

* * *

Fandral's fingers twitched reflexively as he conjured this memory.

He had only been a child at the time, not much older than Loki yet still enough to remember.

"What are you smiling at Fandral?" Sif asked him, nursing a jug of mead and studying him carefully. The tavern was loud and boisterous, music played loudly and large jeers were made as was usually the case. Sif, Thor and the Warrior's Three sat around their table, many a maiden and passing man surrounding them as Volstaag let forth an over exaggerated tale.

"Oh nothing" he granted his friend with a forced laugh "Just a memory dragged from depths"

"A memory?" asked the buxom maiden in his lap, her light brown eyes glazed with intoxication of spirits, her speech slurred slightly as her arm twisted around his neck "What kind of memory?"

He hesitated slightly before allowing hesitantly "Not one of importance"

"Oh, then would you like to make a new one?"

"Perhaps" Cue most charming smile, Sif rolling her eyes skywards and returning her attention to Volstaag whom was just coming to the climax of his tale. Thor's mouth was plundering into an eager bar wench and Hogun simply sat in silence only allowing interjections into his friend's story when due, his blinking was slow which meant he had over indulged in his ale.

Fandral found his tongue clashing with that of the maiden's on his lap, his hands encircling her waist and pulling her into a more comfortable position, one that allowed her to straddle him on his seat. He was drunk and disorientated; the smell of ale and stale mead tingled in their breaths, a common scent where one of his criteria was concerned.

_He wondered what Loki tasted like…_

And with that it was broken, Fandral feeling sick in his stomach of the thought. He could lie to himself and simply say it was curiosity on his part, but lust stirred deeply inside of him, the image of the maiden on his lap wanting so desperately to be replaced with that of the Trickster's.

He deposited the woman near another drunken lout, and in her delirium pressed herself wholly against the willing bard almost instantly.

Fandral grabbed his cloak, bidding farewell to a confounded Sif and a wary Hogun whom pressed his lips into a straight line as he fled. Volstaag did not seem to notice, and Thor was by far gone from his sights underneath the table, for that he was most thankful.

He did not know what would slip free from his obviously loosened tongue.

The thoughts of picking up a willing man on his way from the tavern did somehow cross his mind, but by the off chance he yelled Loki's name in the throes of passion, snapped him back to his senses.

He strode through the empty streets of Asgard, making way back to the palace and warrior quarters where he may relieve the heaviness settling between his legs in the comfort of his own.

He most certainly did _not_ yelp when Loki intercepted him in one of the dark alleyways, and that's the story he was staying with.

"Fandral" came the prince's smooth voice as he stepped from the shadows a short distance away

"Lo-_Loki_" he stammered, blinking his eyes shut heavily and flickering them open again, half hoping the image of the prince before him was imagined. It wasn't, and Loki's look of distain was becoming obviously apparent as time passed "What are you doing here?"

The sound of Loki's boots clicked on the cobblestone pathways as he strode towards him "Not that you need to know, but I was looking for Thor. Have you seen him?"

"Yes" he answered, noticing the dangerous flash in Loki's eyes as he came closer, pausing slightly and growling. The noise should not have aroused him anymore, but it did, Loki looking away whilst seething allowed him to cover his shame with his bundled cloak, hoping to the Norn's he did not look as though he were.

"You _reek_ of liquor" Loki spat angrily "No doubt Thor's down in the tavern drowning in a wenches juices, am I wrong?"

"No"

"I thought as much." The trickster fumed "Father is furious of course."

"What? Why?"

"We play host to the dwarven ambassadors upon this day"

"Oh" Fandral cringed, recalling Thor's own declaration that he needed to return to the palace early so he may greet the guests from Nidavellir. All thoughts had been lost from their quest and in the cups of the tavern, no wonder Loki appeared to be spouting flames from his flaring nostrils. Often he was the perfect image of collected and calm "He must have forgotten"

"Drowned out the thoughts in drink no doubt" Loki gritted out, it was then that Fandral realised fury was not only the thing etched in the prince's expression, but also a large amount of upset.

_Of course_, Fandral remembered with a deep exhale, rubbing his hand against his bleary eyes, Loki had bad experience with the dwarves that had ended with tears and stitches being ripped from the young prince's mouth.

Loki had just left adolescence, his absence was common in the palaces of Asgard, often visiting the different realms on his own and returning with splendid gifts to give his family. Fandral remembered the jewel bird that sang for Frigga when she wished it, the melodies ringing to suit her moods.

It was in Nidavellir that Loki found himself crawling back to Asgard, his lips twined with leather laces, bleeding heavily and bruised in all areas.

Loki had come across the ring of Draupnir and claimed its maker as most prestigious of craft, Brokkr a neighbouring and cruel craftsman had taken to this as an offence, sewing the prince's lips together so he may not boast of his rival's workmanship. Brokkr had not realised whom Loki was, and so had no qualms of letting him flee, the string was enchanted, and could not be removed without his own consent.

Thor had brandished Mjolnir and flew off to Nidavellir so he may apprehend Brokkr, this resulted in crushing the dwarves head between a stone wall, the spell coming to an end once the caster had deceased. Loki's lips remained heavily scarred for the next year, a hatred for the dwarves burning slowly as negotiations were made for the death of the King's cousin.

It had been a trying time, and the carefree wonder Loki displayed on occasion slowly slipped away from his grasp, his mocking taking on an almost malicious air overnight.

If Thor was not there to greet the dwarves as Prince, that would mean Loki must have been left with the burden. No wonder he was furious.

His dark hair seemed in slight disarray, as though carelessly running a hand through it may a time, his cheeks showed an unusual amount of angry red, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Fandral took his time in looking over the fuming prince, dressed in all his splendid fabrics and careful design.

Loki was a vain and tidy creature, his attire did only more to express upon this, with its intricate gold's and stunning shades of green. Leggings that crafted to his finely shaped legs, disappearing into folds of tunic and robes of forest.

Fandral could never pull it off, but on Loki the fashion worked accordingly.

"Fandral is there something interesting you on my legs?"

_Darn_, he swore, eyes snapping up and resting on green orbs, he smiled charmingly "I must admit they are rather appealing"

Of course when under pressure Fandral _would_ result to pretty words and flirts as he would a maiden. The alcohol still running through his veins was not doing anything to help quash this, his heart hammered wildly when Loki raised a delicate eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is, you look as comely as usual" _Gods, would he never cease his ramblings?_

"_Comely_" the trickster Prince repeated in barely concealed amusement "You hope to flatter me like you would a maiden? Save Thor from facing my wrath by keeping me here locked in flirtations with _you_?"

"N-no!" he squawked "I am simply allowing appreciation for.." he waved a wild gesture at Loki's figure and silently cursed himself, begging beyond hope that Loki would simply hex his mouth off.

"Cease your absurdities Fandral" Loki eyes glittering as his voice remained as icy as ever "You are drunk, and I am otherwise engaged in hording my brother off to his keep, so I may deal a _great_ many blows to that overheated head of his." A pause "_Perhaps another time_…"

A smirk lifted onto the princes features as he moved around Fandral, left to gape after him, watching that slender figure walk off into the shadows, catching under the light of street lanterns before disappearing around the bend.

Fandral made a choked sound in the back of his throat, running a hand through his blonde locks and looking around for something to simply ask "_What did he mean by that_?" he settled with a stray black cat who simply remained unimpressed, and made to lick its underside.

Was Loki actually showing interest? Or was he simply mocking him in his drunken state?

"Damn him" Fandral grunted before dashing after the prince

_"He was very attentive…"_

_"He was surprisingly giant…"_

_"Gentle when I needed him to be"_

_"His tongue knew no bounds…"_

_"Stamina was very impressive"_

_"Words like honey spilled over me as he took all that I am…"_

_"Slender fingers kneading me together and then taking me apart"_

_"Insatiable…"_

"Yes yes we'll see" Fandral muttered both in shame and excitement, knowing exactly what he was about to do and the consequences that may erupt from his actions. His feet tapped loudly on the cobblestone pathway, the lanterns and moon the only source of light. He skidded around the bends keeping his eyes searching in front of him and in the shadows before Loki's sleek figure appeared in his eye line, he stumbled to a halt his legs tripping over each other. His voice caught in his throat before breaking forth "Loki! Wait!"

The figure spun around, his brow furrowing incredulously at the sight of the warrior, panting and stumbling towards him, Loki cocked an eyebrow in what Fandral could only guess was amusement

"Yes Fandral?" the prince asked lightly "What is it now?"

"Well.." _no use going back now_ "I hear you make an excellent bed partner"

A flash of surprise crossed Loki's face quite comically, Fandral only wished he were sober enough to save it in memory, the prince looked around obviously pleased that they were indeed alone before moving in brisk strides towards him.

"Pardon?" Loki asked with a light laugh, if he did look a bit uncomfortable "You heard what?"

"Sex" Fandral stated bluntly, cringing at the way he said it "You're reputable for it apparently when someone bothers to ask"

"Right" Loki mused, his lips quirking uncontrollably trying to settle on one emotion and failing abysmally "And who, may I ask, has given this knowledge?"

"Well first it started with Lady Vara, and then it was followed by Lofn, Syn, Skadi, Freyja, Lorelei.." He listed, his face screwing up slightly trying to recall their names as Loki's face fell into bewilderment and continued obliviously "Inga, Glut, Hodur, Freyr…"

"Stop" Loki snapped, shutting his eyes tightly, and fidgeting with his hands as though not quite sure what to do with them "I see you have been very busy Fandral"

"That I cannot deny"

"Why?"

"For that I have no idea" Fandral answered honestly seeing that Loki was unimpressed he elaborated with "I suppose I was curious"

The trickster prince looked unnerved, crossing his arms across his chest in a symbol of affront "Curious?"

"And…" _dare he say it?_ "Jealous"

By Odin's beard, he truly _had_ thoroughly indulged in his spirits.

"Jealous? Of what?" Loki beseeched cautiously

"Well" Fandral began wavering slightly but spurred on by Loki's cocked gaze, he waved his hand wildly "Because, all of them seemed to enjoy you in large amounts. You are now named best lay in Asgard when I had previously thought that the title belonged to myself, and now I hear of your prowess when you have never once spoken a word for even touching a maiden! I boast because it is what is expected of me, but you gain respect and mocking taunts by keeping your gullet shut"

"I fail to see your point Fandral…"

"It's exceptionally unfair!" he decreed suddenly pausing as his breath calmed down and his gaze met Loki's which had become guarded and wary, but nonetheless prompted that he may continue his argument "Everyone thinks you as one thing, but in truth they are all wrong. You are a puzzle Loki, a puzzle everyone may claim a piece to and judge it for what it holds, but never are they to grasp the whole picture. You are judged using that one singular piece, and its horrid, it's demeaning"

A pause, Loki's expression softened considerably, but still remained blank "All the things they call you, they're not true. And the thing that miffs me the most is that you haven't done anything, you haven't rebutted these barbed comments or snide remarks…"

"I shouldn't have to!" Loki snarled suddenly, his face becoming mauled with instant anger, eyes flashing dangerously "It's the way around here, do you not see Fandral? I am judged for whatever I do. So I don't boast of my sexual experiences, therefore I am _ergi,_ and if I did, no doubt I would be named _whore_!"

"Exactly" Fandral crowed, gesturing a hand at him and nodding Loki panting slightly from his sudden bout of anger "It is unfair that you are judged without saying anything, and if you had they would still do so. So I understand Loki, truly I do"

"Why are you telling me this?" the prince uttered shaking his head in disbelief, a dark chuckle followed by a frown "It has been a trying day for me Fandral, and your drunken ramblings are not helping me to relieve it"

"I'm curious" came his answer, a repeated notion but one that felt the safest, he brushed a hand awkwardly through his blonde locks "I'm curious, because it's fascinating" Loki looked taken aback, a fete on Fandral's part "I'm in spirits" he quipped "Nothing is supposed to make sense."

"Obviously" the trickster prince replied, looking around the empty alleyway and back to the stumbling warrior, hopping from foot to foot "You are very confounding this night. You are curious, you are envious and then you are sympathetic. I'm not quite sure what you are expecting of me…"

"Proof" Came the blurted response, mentally slapping himself along with it

"Pardon?"

"I would like to see if you are as skilled as they say, to see if your talents truly outweigh mine." Oh _well done Fandral_, you've basically just asked the second son of Odin, Thor's trickster brother, the God of Mischief, to _fuck_ with you; _splendid_.

To his surprise Loki grinned, his smile spreading across his cheeks "Oh? You wish to engage then?"

"Yes"

"To see which one of us is the better?"

"Yes" _By the Norns, don't sugar coat it Fandral_, but he'd be damned if that smile didn't make his cock quiver in anticipation, or trepidation, he wasn't quite sure which yet.

Loki hummed looking the warrior over and stalking forward like a cat with a mouse, Fandral gulped as the trickster's eyes continued to survey him. His slender hands reaching down, and relieving the cloak Fandral still held to his groin, Loki laughed lightly, a chime of bells whispering against each other "Just how long have you been thinking about this Fandral?"

_Since I first saw you, since children, since that day at the springs, since that day in the gardens…_

"Only recently" he replied with a forced laugh, hoping beyond hope Loki would not catch him out in his lie "Honestly you have an ego the size of my own"

"And yet I do not use it to seek _you_ out and ask for merriment between sheets"

"Is that a no?"

"_No_…"

"No yes? Or no, _no_?"

"No…_no?"_ guessed the trickster frowning slightly, shaking his head impatiently "I do not decline if you are willing…"

"Then, you agree?"

"Aye"

"Oh" Fandral smarted with another smile, drooping slightly as realisation dawned "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Aye" came the playful response

* * *

**A/N:** Last chappy is sexy times. Yay!  
This is like, the first actual slash I've attempted with actual porn. My mother would be proud.  
Or very very judgemental...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for MARVEL.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Sex Scene, Porn

* * *

They had _not _dallied that night, Prince Loki declaring quite blatantly that Fandral was in no state to touch him with spirits still sticky on his paws, stating that if he wished to tumble with a fumbling boar he would dart into the forest for a tryst.

Fandral was slightly disappointed, his cock throbbing painfully as all the Prince deigned to do that night was lead him into an alley so he may rut drunkenly into his hand.

The hand itself was quite intriguing, Loki fondled him gently in the all the right places so he may relieve himself quickly and be on their ways, the prince still planning to meet his brother to be dealt with his own brand of punishment while Fandral dragged himself to his quarters on heavy legs.

He fell face first into his bed with a groan, knowing that once he was awake things would return blurred and the humiliation of tonight's events would come creeping back into his senses.

Desperately thrusting himself into the Trickster's palm was on the forefront, but even more so were the words Loki had left him with.

A time and day for a meeting of mind and body, to ascertain once and for all who was indeed worthy of the title as the best of Asgard's lay.

Fandral certainly had _his_ priorities right.

His friends could not help but ask why the blonde warrior was in such a restless mood, and he could not very well tell them of his plans to seek Loki out the next night and delve into his bed. He could not even meet Thor's eyes. More so when he spoke of the oral thrashing he had received once Loki had found him half concealed in a woman's skirts.

Loki himself was as silent as ever, Balder a constant force by his side as usual, rambling off his days enthusiastically to a brother whom simply nodded and hummed, placing a word of encouragement or confirmation each time his little brother paused and questioned.

He did not meet Fandral's eyes once, and the more he began to think that the night's events had simply been make believe.

The days passed by _treacherously_ slow where the blonde warrior was concerned, until _finally_ the time had come and Loki's emerald eyes finally met his across the feasting table, before standing from the table and sweeping away gracefully in the direction of his chambers.

Eyebrows raised on the faces of friends as Fandral stumbled from his seat, giving a rushed excuse of feeling unwell before rushing off in the same direction, a heat already swelling in his lower regions as he near ran through the corridors and up the spiralling stairs to where he knew the Prince's chambers were set.

He finally came upon the polished door on one of the highest levels of the palace; intricate carvings marking its golden frame. It swung open at his touch and he walked cautiously into the jackal's den.

He had only ever entered Loki's quarters once when the prince had taken ill and Fandral had burst in behind Thor to cheer the sick prince from his misery.

It was _just_as he remembered.

The first section of the quarters were small and rounded; panels of stained glass with motifs of forests and streams were inlaid in the circular wall, allowing the moonlight to stream in and create pretty shadows upon the floor. Candles flared in their brackets, creating flickered shadows as he moved by them, climbing the single step so he may enter into the larger expanse of Loki's chambers.

_Green_ was the first word that shrouded Fandrals's mind, the luxurious bed was covered in soft jaded cloth and brown furs, the curtains were of the same colourings, as was the large settee that sat covered in furs and goose feather cushions in front of the handsome fireplace.

Loki was nowhere in sight, and so Fandral settled himself onto the end of the large bed, plush and extravagant and so unlike the practical ones in his assigned warrior quarters. These chambers were suited most specifically for the complacent, imaginative, clever Prince of Asgard who knew exactly what he liked.

And Fandral could admire that.

"I know" a velvet voice spoke out making him jump slightly, his head whipping around to an open door and Loki standing slouched against the frame casually, a smirk on his lips as he gestured to his organised room "Quite different from Thor's is it not? I decided to forgo the battle axe on the divan and bestial heads mounted above the bed"

"It was a good decision" Fandral agreed easily, shifting slightly on the bed as he looked to the bathing chambers where Loki stood guard, watching the warrior like a predator and its meal. He gazed around the open room, and thought to Thor's untidy and messy quarters.

It had felt stuffy compared to the airiness of Loki's abode.

"Are you still in favour of my request?" he couldn't help but ask as Loki moved slightly forward, clothes casually draping from him in a rare manner from his usual tight attire.

"Oh yes" Loki hummed waving a slender hand carelessly "I am nothing if not generous"

The blonde warrior raised an eyebrow from where he sat on the end of the bed, Loki stood before him in seeming contemplation at how to tackle this new and eager conquest. He cocked his head to the side, the black locks that curled behind his ear ruffling in the movement, a dangerous smirk tilting his thin lips.

Fandral made a small hand gesture from where he sat, his own smile lifting his features, the one he had used on many an occasion in persuading ladies into his bed.

Loki did not seem the _least_ bit impressed, and it was obvious that neither one of them had any intention in playing the _submissive_ in this particular encounter.

Fandral had never been cowed to be the receiver, only the partaker.

Perhaps he should have made this clear when asking. He had thought it obvious as in whom was to be spent into, he was one of the most renowned warriors in the nine realms, and Loki was a Seidmadr.

Was it not already certain the roles in which they were to possess in this endeavour?

The God of Mischief didn't think so, and in a way that made Fandral squirm, whether pleasantly or not he wasn't quite sure.

Loki moved like a cat, all poise and grace, so light on his feet it made one think of leaves circulating down a clear stream.

Fandral's heart raced as the vision made its way towards him placing one knee up on the bed beside his thigh and leaning in. The smell of peppermint seemed to radiate from the prince, and something akin to spice made the warrior's nose tingle.

He wanted to taste Loki so very much, wanted to run his tongue down that lithe body and creamy white skin, tuck his face into the black locks and inhale, all adolescent fantasies to become reality.

The prince smiled coyly as Fandral's blue eyes snapped back to his after roaming the body in front of him. Still dressed yet nonetheless a sight to behold.

Loki gently took one of his hands in his own, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles as though he were a lovely maiden come to court.

Fandral scowled openly at the treatment, and grabbed Loki's own free hand repeating the gesture with a brush of lips and a challenging smile easily met by the lidded green eyes that watched him in amusement.

The prince again lifted Fandral's tanned and calloused hand back up to his mouth, laying the palm in the flat of his hand and rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

Fandral watched as Loki lifted his index finger, separating them from the rest before licking the tip with a cool tongue that made him shiver.

Emerald eyes remained locked on his when the cool tongue traced the finger before bringing it completely into his mouth and sucking lightly, his other leg coming away from the floor and to the other side of the warrior, straddling him and sitting on his knees.

Fandral's free hand came to sit on the hip of the trickster, his breath hitching as Loki's tongue performed an admirable feat with his finger before releasing it with a small smile.

"_Silvertongue_" Fandral couldn't help but hiss, a smile as sharp as a dagger lifting Loki's features

"My talents are known far and wide" he replied mercilessly as his hands rested on the warrior's shoulders after guiding Fandral's wet hand to his other hip

"Different circumstances"

"Different people" chided Loki with a small flick of his head "Not everyone can be of privilege to my wiles."

"I'm flattered" Fandral played easily, his hands lifting up the forest green tunic, reaching for the smooth skin and pressing his fingers along the hip bones.

He laughed lowly as Loki shuddered, tracing the soft flesh lightly. Loki's own fingers had begun twisting into his blonde hair, winding the tendrils around a digit and tugging lightly so that Fandral's head was tilted to the side leaving the right of his neck exposed.

"You were curious" Loki countered, moving his mouth to the point between his shoulder and neck, his cool breath hissing over the skin before kissing lightly with his soft lips "And I can't decline a challenge"

Fandral's eyes fluttered slightly as Loki's hands moved to his chest, splaying over the yellow tunic and pressing him back into the duvet of the bed, sheets ruffling around them as Loki manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable straddling position.

His tongue not once leaving the warrior's neck as he did so, lavishing the skin with a long strokes, teeth nipping lightly every few moments as Fandral's hands continued to make their way across a slender back.

Loki paused lifting his forehead to rest against Fandral's "If you still wish to leave with your dignity intact, I will not stop you"

"What dignity?" he breathed back with a quirk of his lips "Show me what Asgard declares their finest lay"

"I will not bow if that is what you want. You expect me to act like a maiden, and I will not deny I have acted the part on more than one occasion" Fandral couldn't help the hungry moan that reverberated in his throat "But I'm afraid that this time around, I rather exert my claim. You did ask me to prove my worth did you not?"

"…aye"

"Then we shall do things my way, yes?" Loki hummed lightly, Fandral opened his mouth in rebuttal but all that ensued was a heavy moan as the trickster's hand had found its way down his breeches, cupping his genitals in one hand and squeezing lightly. His cock was already painfully hard, the tip moist with seed, eager to be spent.

"Yes?" Loki repeated the question, giving a slightly harsher squeeze which had Fandral's hips bucking up.

"Aye!" Fandral yelped, his voice an octave higher than what he was used to. Loki shot a small smile at him, continuing to fondle his manhood with slender fingers before returning back out of his breeches and licking the cum from his fingers with obvious relish.

"Good" Loki chirped as the warrior's head tilted backwards with another moan

"I'm not going to make it easy for you" Fandral was able to gasp out, peering up at the prince overhead he looked way to smug for comfort "You do realise that of course?"

"Why Fandral" Loki near sang, dark eyelashes fluttering "I wouldn't have it any other way"

With that in mind their lips clashed together, their tongues playing swords with each other as their hands groped and made maps of their bodies searching each other out for weaknesses, watching as the other bucked and groaned with the teasing touches.

Loki was like fire and ice, his lips cool and mouth hot, engulfing Fandral's and sucking his tongue before nipping his lips playfully.

The warrior returned in kind, mouth hot and needy as he turned their positions around in a better way to access Loki's body, sprawled beneath his, long legs entwining around his waist as he arched his back and grinded his length against Fandral's own.

Heavy breaths and heated moans filled the room, their tongues still at war with one another before parting, their lips still pressed in something resemblant of the word _chaste_ before Fandral pressed his to the corner of Loki's and led a trail of kisses down the long pale expanse of neck, sinking his teeth into the skin.

_By the Nine_, the whine that emitted from the trickster's throat could make him come to climax far sooner than what he was used to.

Loki found an earlobe and nipped at it, sucking on it like a grape dangling from a vine, the keening sound that was ripped from Fandral's own throat, mixing with the small whines from Loki's, as he continued to pay a great deal of attention to the prince's neck.

Their lips rushed back to one another, crushing together and allowing access back into the moist enclosures of their mouths. Loki's hands gripped the back of the warrior's tunic and lifted it up hurriedly, both sat up allowing the tunic to slide over a broad chest and arms.

The trickster sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh, leaving them darkened and hard as Fandral unlaced the front of Loki's tunic and pulled it over the pale skin and athletic arms.

Their bodies ground together as they continued to explore in full, Loki's tongue performing magnificent tricks along Fandral's skin which left him whining wantonly as they switched positions over and over again, erections straining painfully against their breeches and leather.

Somehow (_magic, Fandral was certain_) Loki ended up back on top again, and the warrior felt with a final drop of resignation that they were going to stay in this position judging from how the trickster's hand had tightened around his wrists, bringing both over his head and pinning him to the mattress in a surprisingly strong grip.

Loki never doubted to surprise him, but by this time his length was throbbing painfully for him to care too much.

He swore out loud as Loki's hands found their way back to his groin, playing with pressures and fingers to illicit lust ridden sounds from his throat, making him squirm and beg.

The sensation was too much he didn't even realise Loki's hands freeing his wrists and freeing him from his breeches, his erection springing in salute to its newfound freedom.

The trickster prince made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat, making quick work of Fandral's boots and throwing them quickly over his shoulder.

"Do something" Fandral gasped out in anguish, his manhood curving towards his abdomen. Loki clucked his tongue before enclosing his mouth over the full of his length, sucking and licking with the flat of his tongue. The warrior yelped and moaned, his hips locked in place by Loki's hands pinning him.

He had never felt as weak in his life as he did now, lying sprawled and wanton underneath the second son of Odin, who was paying special attention to his pride.

He truly was _attentive_, that was for certain.

He grabbed a handful of black hair as Loki's head bobbed up and down upon his length, guiding and thrusting into his mouth with a surprising amount of vigour.

Emerald flashed to sapphire, heavy lidded and glazed with lust before sliding his mouth from his cock with a small resounding '_pop_'

"Not yet" Loki chided with a dangerous smile, voice coarse and harsh from the fucking of his mouth, licking a smear of pre-cum from the corner of his lips.

Fandral groaned, arching his back and feeling so much like one of the maidens he had bedded. It scratched at his dignity and ego, leaving it to bleed and gape.

He _wanted _this.

He didn't even realise he was voicing these thoughts until Loki placed a slender finger against his lips.

Loki stripped off the dark leather and cloth of his own breeches, letting his own length spring forth satisfyingly with a small sigh of relief.

The noise Fandral made was assuredly not Aesir.

_Hel,_ he doubted it could even be classified as Midgardian.

Loki was, well he was _impressive_ to say the least.

_Oh fuck it, his cock was huge._

Fandral's mouth gaped open, breathing still ragged as he aimed an incredulous look at the trickster who was watching in amusement. Fandral whimpered slightly, gesturing at it and then to him and looking incredulous "How do you expect that to fit!?" He blurted, half in excitement, half in fear.

"With a little patience" Loki motioned, a small tube of oil appearing in his hand with a flourish.

_Patience? How much patience did he fucking want?_ His face must have said as much as a laugh issued forth from the tricksters mouth, airy and pleasant like wind against chimes.

"I promise to be gentle if it is too much for you to handle" Loki taunted his raven hair falling around and shadowing his face as he leant in nipping his bottom lip before pulling away

"Hardly" Fandral gasped back, breaking off in a yelp as a slickened digit entered into his entrance stretching and teasing the muscle before twisting into its depths.

The sensation was different; the way Loki worked him open as his head lolled back against the emerald sheets and furs that covered the Prince's bed, rather curious and anticipated in the submissive position.

_Curiosity would always be his most wretched flaw._

A second finger joined the first quickly, Fandral biting his lip at the brief pause of pain before the fingers continued their twisting, scissoring movements and he found himself fully starting to enjoy this new found venture. The fingers found a place which made him buck mechanically into Loki's hand, gasping loudly and moaning words even he couldn't be sure were of the Allspeak.

It was torturous, but he_ wanted_it, he wanted it all with a noticeable reverence.

His eyes fluttered shut, but he could imagine the devious twinkle that may have sparkled in his bed partner's green eyes, scrutinising his catch laid wantonly beneath him, a virgin in his position and keening willingly into his pale grasp.

It was with this that the fingers stopped their movements and pulled out with a satisfyingly wet sound Fandral whimpering pitifully and hissing "Oh you evil little…"

He wasn't able to finish his curses before Loki had positioned himself and entered the head of his manhood into the reddened ring; Fandral cursed louder, something about the Norns and Bilgesnipe, _t'was all fairly transparent by now assuredly._

"_Loki…"_

"Hush" Loki gently shushed, placing a finger still slick with oil against his lips. Fandral's eyes rolled back, a heavy groan issuing from his throat as Loki continued his way into his depths "You're quite tight aren't you warrior?" as Loki squinted down at the writhing warrior beneath him, eyes blowing wide suddenly with a short snort of laughter "You're not a virgin are you Fandral?"

Fandral clenched furiously, Loki hissing blatantly and digging his nails into the blonde warrior's hips, biting into the flesh where bruises must already be blossoming. "Calm yourself Fandral, tis only a jest"

Loki slipped further and Fandral's breathing hitched waiting for something before pleadingly yelling "_For fucks sake Loki, move!"_

The trickster did just that with his own breathy chuckle, a low guttural moan humming in the god's throat as he began a slow pace into the warrior, Fandral moaned and whimpered, his hands scrunching up into the fabric beneath him, his muscled legs finding the right position to haul himself further into the movement, bringing Loki closer.

"_Faster_" he demanded, his head feeling hot and heavy like it had never done so before.

"_Beg_" Loki rasped with a grin, taking extreme pleasure in watching the warrior fall apart beneath him "Use my -_ahh_- name…I want to hear you _beg_"

Fandral grimaced as the pace of Loki's thrust decreased slowly he growled at the dark haired prince, whose face was sheening with a rare sweat, his skin glistening in the candle and moonlight which escaped in from the grand balcony with its heavy curtains.

Loki wanted a show of dominance, a reminder of whom was in control here, and Fandral was far to invested in this endeavour to back away now, not while Loki's length was imbedded into his very being.

"_Loki_…" he started, cursing himself for his speech being that of a hoarse whimper, Loki's eyebrow cocked up confidently with a smug grin waiting for Fandral to continue "My prince…_ please_, I beg of you….I implore you, please… _move_"

The trickster did just that, the pacing becoming more erratic, fastening the speed each time Fandral begged him to do so, fingers biting into his hips, his own scrabbling over the lithe back of the prince's, marking him with scratches, biting into anything he may stake claim to as Loki lifted his hips and rutted into him. Their moans and gasps became the orchestra of the room.

His own cock was meeting its last stages, hardened and dripping to his abdomen as the prince stroked it continuing his deep thrusts, caressing it with a carefully practiced hand, granting it to complete its wish as Loki came into completion.

He threw his head back, dark strands falling at the nape of his neck, his mouth open and gasping as he rode out his climax, Fandral following suit with his own, not caring for the spill of Loki's seed inside of him, washing him out and leaving him breathless.

Loki fell heavily on top of him, their chests heaving together, Fandral's hand tangling itself into the dark strands, a pleased grin written on his face.

Years of _waiting_, years of _wanting_, and it was better than he had ever imagined.

Alright, so _maybe_ the positions may have been reversed, Fandral wasn't sore, _much_.

Loki had gotten what he wanted, the chance to belittle one of his brother's friends once and for all.

They had both used each other, Fandral told himself with a heavy sigh as Loki slid out of him and fell to the warrior's side, keeping an arm locked in his embrace as he fell into unconsciousness, looking rather like the satisfied cat that had finally caught the bird.

The blonde warrior watched him for a while, his own fatigue blurring his vision slightly.

He didn't want to look away from the beautiful features of the second prince, a most coveted treasure that he would never be able to share. He brushed a dark strand away, watching as he wrinkled his nose slightly in his sleep, snuggling closer into Fandral's side, his legs curling upwards into his chest.

The warrior's breath hitched now for entirely different reasons then the sexual pleasure he had just undergone.

He _wanted_ Loki.

Not just for his body, but truly wanted him.

He kissed the slightly damp forehead next to his, smiling sadly.

This was all just a game and it was no more than a one off, Fandral had said as much when entering into this sordid affair.

For all his boasts he felt little, for all the women and men he had lain with, they did not compare.

It _wasn't_ love, that was for certain, but it was for all words adulterated _infatuation_.

_And with any luck_, Fandral mused hopefully sinking further into the furs;_ Loki may feel the same way as well._

And with that the warrior finally slipped into the darkness, taking the image of Loki naked and vulnerable with him as a souvenir.

* * *

"A good night Fandral?" Thor asked him over the break of fast, Fandral looked up at his friend his eyes blown slightly.

His eyes flashed to the younger prince whom sat beside his brother looking far to put together for having a rather vigorous sexual romp the night before.

Green eyes met his, laughter filling their frames as the warrior lifted his fork to his mouth and chewed slowly before looking back to an oblivious Thor with a dashing smile.

"The best"

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who took their time to read this story!  
And maybe a sequel (_maybe_) going deeper into feelings and family after I complete a couple more things.  
The world is lacking Fandraloki, and I attempt to improve that.  
Thanks! :)


End file.
